The White Sharingan
by The True Uzamaki
Summary: Naruto has been attacked and beaten but this time he decides to fight back unleashing a hidden bloodline limit that might change his life forever. Naruxoc.Chapter 2 coming soon.


_The White Sharingan _

**_Chapter 1 Enough, Is Enough.  
_**

This story begins with a nine year old naruto is walking down to hokage's office running excitely only to be stopped by two jounin the first one appeared to be very tall, the other just seemed well groomed.

'' Hey brat were the hell do you think your think your going. ''The jounin replied angrily.Naruto looked a little mad at the tone that was used on him. '' I came here to ask the old man for some money because I'm kind of short on money right now.''The other man looked mad and spoke '' We don't give a damn how hungry you are demon, and how dare you disrespect Hokage-sama you deserve to be punished. Before he could raise his hand only to be punched by the hokage himself.

''How dare you try hit an innocent child you should be ashamed of what you've done. '' The fallen jounin looks down on the ground ashamed that the hokage spoke to him that way then, left with his friend.

Naruto looks at the Hokage with admiration in his eyes.'' Hey one day old man I'm going to be Hokage like you so I can be acknowledged so the villagers will stop hating me, and see me for I truly am! Sarutobi just looked at naruto and could tell he was gonna be great one day. '' Naruto you came here because you needed money right so here you go.'' He handed naruto about five hundred yen. Naruto just looked very happy and shouted Thank you old man! then took off like a madman. Sarutobi smiled to himself at the site that he seen.'' Arashi I hope naruto can make the village happy just as you did my old friend. With that said and done sarutobi returns to the office.

While Naruto was running with his money there were three people watching him.

Now Naruto finally reached his destination.'' Hey Ayame-chan could I get a large beef ramen he replied happily. The young brown haired girl turn to his direction and smiled warmly at him.'' Sure thing Naruto-kun.'' After Naruto finished his meal then payed for it, unknown to him there were three people that appeared behind him. The group spoke in perfect synch at the same time,'' Hey Naruto would like some ramen we have year supply of it. '' Naruto turns around looks wierdly at the three then he heard ramen so he smiled happily. '' Really you would let me have some.'' The three showed there fake smiles under there cloaks. '' Sure we would just me us at the woods.'' Naruto looked like as if he had gone to heaven. '' Sure I'll come.'' As soon as he left the group of three cackled darkly.

Naruto had gone to the forest just as he was told too. He didn't seem them so he kind of got a little worried.

'' Hey guys are you there its kind of dark out here.''

They all showed up as soon as he spoke.

'' Now Naruto you can come get your ramen now.'' said the first of the three he had a huge box in his hands.

Naruto ran to box and opened it slightly only to find explodeas soon as he threw it off. He yelled angrily

'' What the hell is going on here tell me right now.''

The three figures removed their cloaks laughing looking at Naruto's shocked face.

The first two were the jounin he met earlier and this other woman he didn't really no about.

'' No this is day you die demon! ''he pulled out his katana about to strike then, stop suddenly to see the demon laughing. '' What the fuck are laughing at demon!. ''

'' Heh heh you guys can't harm me because the old man is watching every move you make! naruto smirked for second then heard three laugh at him now.

'' Stupid demon we placed a genjutsu on you so you thought that you were going to the woods but really were outside konoha's gates.'' They laughed even more when naruto started to cry.

'' Say good night demon'' The man dashed forward with speed naruto couldn't seeand punched naruto in his face. Then the other man with katana swords stabbed naruto in his legs '' This is exactly what you deserve demon take this! said the woman as she lifted him up and punched him several times in his stomach. Naruto is crying in pain as he feels more and more blows to his body.

Naruto starts think in his mind._ What have I ever done to make them hate me so much. A cold voice appears and says '' Nothing'' Naruto starts to continue his speech in his mind getting louder. '' I haven't deserved none of this. The hidden voice speaks again '' Correct, also there is no chance to reason with them they will only see you as a demon nothing else. Naruto's getting angry. '' I'm not going to take another one of these beatings I'm going to fight back its now or never! _

Now the three jounin are celebrating that demon will finally be gone until naruto gets up coughing up some blood. As he stands up he feels a little taller than he was before. But now Naruto is glowing red and white and all of wounds have healed. '' I'm tired of it all the cold strares the beatings, and when I get banned from stores it ends here! As Naruto made that speech his eyes felt a little funny so close his eyes trying to wipe the feeling with hands. As he reopens his eyes thegroup of three seem very scared of him.

The speaks first '' Do... you see that h.. he has sharingan, but his eyes are white and the coma's are jet black!

Naruto ponders on that sentence he heard from the man._ Sharingan... I think that was sasuke-teme's bloodline or something. But I thought it was red... _

The jounin see he's thinking of something, so he whispers '' Hey guys the demon has been distracted lets give it a sneak attack alright. Before they could think of how to attack him Naruto was right there with a cold smirk on his face. '' You said I'm a demon so I'll show a demon! Naruto flew behind the mans back pulling his arms twisting them both together then pulling them off! blood coming out everywhere.Then Naruto finshes him with a kunai down the throat. The other two seem petrified. Naruto starts to laugh at them. '' Whats wrong you said I'm a demon so why are you afraid to fight when I'm actually being one!

The lady man try and run their fastest to escape Naruto appears in front of them.

'' Oh no you don't.'' He cuts their throats agash but not a huge one. Naruto did that so they would die slowly before doing this.'' Now look into my eyes and now you shall suffer like I have.'' He performs a series of seals except he puts his hands on their necks and says '' Hidden Fire Style Lava Burning Jutsu they expect it to be a huge blast of fire but there isn't. They sigh gratefully, Naruto sees this. '' Oh the show is not over yet! He blows into each hand that were touching theirs necks, soon lava is filling their bodies from head to toe. They scream out painfully before dieing less then 2 seconds. Naruto walks away not caring if they find the bodies are not.

'' Now to take a shower.'' Naruto heads home and gets in the shower.

'' Ah this feels great, I wonder what else this bloodlimit does.'' he gets out and dries himself to find his body seems to be a bit paler and no fat on his skin, he's more muscular. Now to only look at his face only to scream in suprise

'' Why the hell do I look like identical to Sasuke-teme, well at least I stll have my blond hair and blue eyes.

'' But still him out of all people ! ''

_Chapter End _

**_Coming Soon - Chapter 2 Naruto's Past Revealed_**


End file.
